


My Child Is My Joy

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: When Jiwon returned with an unexpected gift. How will Junhoe responds?





	My Child Is My Joy

**Author's Note:**

> A short AU which ended up to be a Crack. I didn't intend it to be this way. I always write without plot and swinging it as i write.

Jiwon : I miss you Baby 

Junhoe: I miss you too. The last time I saw you was 4 seasons ago. I want to spend Spring with you 

Jiwon: I know. I miss that too. I love you Junhoe

Junhoe: I love you too

Junhoe: You still have yet to tell why you had to leave.

Jiwon: Do you trust me Baby?

Junhoe: I do but I have been hearing rumours and.. it hurts

Jiwon: Trust me. I will be back next week

 

 

"You look so glowy! Does this have to do with the fact that Jiwon is coming home?" Jinhwan was teasing Junhoe to no end. He knows how Junhoe misses his fiance and he have seen Junhoe cry many times. Finally Jiwon will stop his tearsfrom trickling down his beautiful face

"You betcha. I miss him so much God I almost went crazy" Junhoe sighed out loud

"I know June. I was there. I admire your loyalty to him. But..." Jinhwan stopped his sentence as not to offend June. He is finally happy and he didn't want to take away his happiness.

"The rumours? Pfft. Rumours are rumours. Since when do we allow hearsays dictate us?" Junhoe trust Jiwon with every fibre of his soul. Initially he was affected, but Jiwon have been telling him it is not true. Finally he chose to believe Jiwon over these gossip mongers "My happily ever after starts next week. I can't wait!!" Junhoe was getting really impatient

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe was standing behind the glass doors waiting for Jiwon's arrival. He had a huge banner and he knows Jiwon is going to die of embarrassment. Everyone was staring at him and he finds it hilarious. _'Whatever. It's for Jiwon not for them'_ On a huge plycard was a black and white picture of Jiwon on stage flashing his abs with the wordings **"My Fiance has been away for a year. We are going to fuck our brains out tonight!**

Junhoe kept checking his watch and it seems like every minute was taking an hour to pass. He scrolled his hand phone to see if Jiwon posted any pics of him landing but so far none. Junhoe just shrugged it off as Jiwon was never active on social media. Junhoe finally see Jiwon from afar and waved his hand frantically to grab his attention. As Jiwon came nearer pushing his cart, Junhoe's heart was thumping at double speed with anger. The so called cart was a pram and Jiwon was cooing to the thing in it. Junhoe dropped his banner and stomped off the airport. _'FUCK. THE RUMOURS WERE TRUE. HE MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE"_ As Junhoe exited the main entrance, he received a text from Jiwon

Jiwon: Baby, I am finally here! Where are you?

Junhoe: : _typing....._

Junhoe : Offline

Jiwon was puzzled. Junhoe said he was coming.

 

 

Jiwon pushed open their apartment door expecting to be surprised by Junhoe and friends. Surprised he was by a note on the table with Junhoe's ring on it

_"I need time to breathe. I can't be married to an already married man."_

"No Junhoe. No. I told you to trust me" Jiwon sat down clutching the note and the letter to his chest and he sighed. Instinctively sensing Jiwon's sadness, the baby started to cry. "Hush Joy. I am sorry. Daddy is not upset at you." Jiwon picked Joy up and cradled her in his arms and kissed her. He then sang her favourite lullaby to soothe her. " _"Now hush little baby, don't you cry Everything's gonna be alright Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why"_

 

* * *

 

 

"How dare he do this to me Hyung? I waited for him patiently and he married someone else to produce an heir? I mean i know i can't give birth" Jinhwan rolled his eyes at the last statement. Junhoe is now getting better being engaged to rapper Bobby but his silliness is amazing.

"I think Jiwon knows that you can never give birth since you both have no ovaries. Even if you cry a river you STILL can't give birth" Jinhwan mockingly patted Junhoe's back

"Shut up Hyung" Junhoe giggled between tears. As if on cue, Junhoe received a call from Jiwon's mum. "Why is she calling me? To Mock me?" Junhoe was still slighted by the whole situation

"Just pick up it Idiot" Junhoe passed the phone to Junhoe

 

Junhoe : Annyeong Eomeonim

Jiwon's mum : Junhoe ya. Go home please. Jiwon have a lot to tell you

Junhoe : I don't think I am the one you have to call

Jiwon's mum : Are you saying I AM wrong Junhoe?

Junhoe: Sorry I am emotional

Jiwon's mum : Go home. Jiwon & Joy is waiting for you. I love you Junhoe

Junhoe : Love you too

 

 

Junhoe was having second thought to open the door but he had no where else to go. In a rush, he forgot to bring his wallet along. He can't even go far to sulk. _'Why am I is so dumb?'_ Junhoe rolled his eyes at himself. "I am home" Junhoe announced upon entering

Jiwon ran towards Junhoe and almost knock him over. Jiwon planted sloppy kisses all over Junhoe. In that instance, Junhoe temporarily forgot that he was angry at Jiwon and giggled out loud as he welcomed Jiwon's affections. Reality sets in and Junhoe pushed Jiwon away. He walked away and raised his voice at Jiwon "WHY HYUNG WHY. WHY?? IS IT BECAUSE I CAN'T GIVE BIRTH?!" Jiwon laughed out loud and Junhoe realised what he just said as well. "WAIT I AM SERIOUS. HOW DARE YOU!"

"Baby please, our daughter just fell asleep. She didn't have a good rest in the plane. please Baby" Jiwon took Junhoe and led him to the couch

"Our daughter?" Junhoe was puzzled

"Yes OURS" Jiwon kissed his hands. "My cousin got pregnant at a VERY young age and she didn't know what to do. So i stepped in. It was meant to be a surprise for you. Plus i had to handle a lot of inheritance legal stuff for my uncle who just passed away. Too many things happened in one go."

"Wait. So her dad passed away?"

"No, my dad's brother passed away thus why there were too many things i had to handle as it affected the businesses and stuff. While Joy's mum is my mum's cousin. They didn't want to abort but she can't raise Joy and my mum suggested i adopt Joy. So during all the power struggle shit, I also had to take care of Joy's mummy and it was too much at times."

"SO how did you 'take care' of Joy's mummy?" Junhoe crossed his arms in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at Jiwon

"I will tell stories of YOU when Joy was still in the belly, Take her for check ups and just made sure she ate well so she can give us a chubby baby. That was all. She is 15 i will never touch her the way as what your head is thinking of right now" Jiwon explained. "Plus didn't you sign the papers a few months ago at the lawyers' office? You signed to be the legally second parent for Joy. I just had to wait for the clearance from the Doctor to allow Joy to fly all the way to Korea"

~

Junhoe suddenly recalled the meeting with Jiwon's family lawyer

"So as you can see here Mr Kim need you to sign off on this document" Junhoe scanned through and it was in English "Do you need me to translate it" the lawyer offered. "I can bring in the translator"

Junhoe replied in English, "I know English. Kim Jiwon want me sign? OK I sign"

"You sure Mr Koo? I can go through this in Korean" the lawyer asked again

"No no. See Kim Jiwon sign here. Koo Junhoe, ME, sign here" in English again. Junhoe signed smugly and left the office

~

"YOU WHAT? signed the papers without understanding the terms?" Jiwon slapped his forehead astounded by Junhoe

"It's from you. It is not possible you were going to cheat me PLUS i have nothing you can cheat me of. Except my body. hehe"

"Koo Junhoe, you are just too cute , let's sleep. I am jetlagged."Jiwon pulled Junhoe into the bedroom. "AND I saw the poster at the airport. Someone chucked it in the bin and luckily my face couldn't be seen" Jiwon was now lying down in their bed waiting for sleep to take him away "Then how about Joy?"Junhoe was staring at the baby in the crib

"Joy should be sleeping through the night as well. Come here please. I need you beside me" Jiwon pleaded. Junhoe snuggled against Jiwon and within minutes, Jiwon was dead to the world.

"I am a Daddy. I am a Daddy to Joy Kim. i have a daughter" Junhoe repeated again and again

 

 

Contrary to what Jiwon said, Joy woke up crying and Junhoe didn't know what to do. He pushed the cot out to the living room and called his sister. "Noona help. My daughter is crying i don't want to wake Jiwon up"

"Daughter???"

"I explain later"

"Check her diapers. is it full?"

"Full? of what?"

"Ok carry her and smell her bottom."

"EWWWW SHE STINKS" Yejin giggled imagining her huge baby of a brother carrying a baby.

"Don't remove her diapers yet. get a new one, wipes and new pants maybe"

"OK OK" Junhoe obediently obeyed his Noona as he really was clueless on what to do. Junhoe saw the huge pink bag Jiwon placed beside the cot and rummage through it. "Diapers. wipes and pants. Ok Junhoe you got it" He ran back to Joy and slowly removed her pants. "NOONA IT STINKS" Junhoe almost vomited out his dinner

"Ok, now remove the diaper" Yejin instructed him calmly. Junhoe did as he told and he stared at the mess. "Junhoe just wipe her clean" Junhoe was still standing in shock staring at the baby. He forgot he have a daughter and the anatomy was different.

"Noona it is different" Yejin laughed out loud almost dropping her phone

"Ya Junhoe. Just wipe her gently. OMG you are hilarious!" Yejin continued laughing in the background

"Ok i will put you on loudspeaker" Junhoe took a few wipes and placed a few on top of Joy. He then switched to video call and showed his Noona

"Aigoo kyeopta. is that my niece? Annyeong" as Junhoe showed his Noona the mess she shrieked "JUNHOE WIPE HER NOT PUT WIPES ON HER. IT IS WET SHE WILL GET COLD"

"Noona, it is stinky"

"Man up Junhoe the baby will cry louder. Omo Baby, your dad is an idiot" Yejin almost wished she was there to smack Junhoe on the back of his head

Junhoe used his thumb and index finger flapping the wipes on Joy and the other hand pinching his nose. His Noona was witnessing everything from the call and she was roaring with laughter. "Junhoe please just think of it as your own butt. Pity your daughter please". After 3 packets of wet wipes. he finally managed to clean Joy up and she was now looking at Junhoe with her big eyes.

"Junhoe, she is so cute. Are you sure she's yours?"

"Noona shut up. have you seen my baby pics? i was cuter" Junhoe was clearly enjoying teasing with his sister. He was still on the phone with his sister updating her of Joy's situation when Joy cried again. "Noona, don't say she pooped again. No no no way" Junhoe was still traumatised by the whole sight

"Maybe she needs her milk."

"Noona i don't have Milk"

"Not you silly. Formula!" Yejin shook her head at her hopeless brother

"Oh oh. I knew that pffft. i was just kidding. so how do i do that" Junhoe did as what his sister told him to do and the kitchen ended up a mess. He quickly wiped the spilled formula and went over to Joy, cradled her in his arms and fed her her bottle. As he fed her, he was taken over by a wave of emotions. He still can't believe this baby will be his daughter for as long as he live. He almost cried but he stopped himself as his sister was still on the line. 'Noona, is this what you call unconditional love?" He was admiring her big eyes, her little toes and her little fingers wrapped around his finger.

"Yes Junhoe, i think she is done. Now burp her"

"What?"

Yejin took her plush toy and showed him how to

"OK OK" He carried her gently and burped her too hard and she vomited on his shoulder. "Eww noona eww" Junhoe glared at his sis who was clearly enjoying herself over that. He carried her at an arm's length and stared at her "Ya Joy Kim.. how dare you" and smiled at her. The little baby smiled at him like as if she was mocking him.He finds that too adorable and his anger melted. He was wondering if he can ever get angry at this little angel staring at him like he is her whole world. He cleaned himself up and Joy was asleep by the time he returned to her. "Noona i am tired. i need to sleep. Night"

"Junhoe, good night. I love you. Will visit Joy soon. Bye"

Junhoe went back into the room and crashed beside Jiwon. He looked at Jiwon and pitied his Fiance for handling Joy on his own the past few months. Then he remembered that Jiwon had nannies at home at he raised a fist to Jiwon's face and punched him lightly "This is for you not telling me" He kissed Jiwon's cheek and fell asleep

 

 

"Morning Baby" Jiwon kissed Junhoe and Junhoe stirred and slowly open his eyes. "Did you have a good night sleep?" Junhoe nodded and closed his eyes again. "Don't you think Joy is such a great baby? she didn't even cry the whole night". Junhoe jolted in his sleep and was ready to complain. As he opened his eyes wide, Jiwon was already returning to his side with Joy cooing in his arm, Junhoe looked at the beautiful sight of his new family and showed his gummy smile. 'Yes Dear, she was perfect" and winked at Joy and embraced Jiwon and Joy in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & forgive me for this. It was a spur of the moment idea and hope you liked it


End file.
